Junior Selection Arcshorts
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Short stories occuring during the Juior Senbatsu. Multiple pairings. This far; Oshitari/Davide, Sanada/Ibu, Yukimura/Shiraishi, Fuji/Yanagi, KisaRyoh/Shishido, Eiji/Saeki
1. Manzai Pair OshitariAmane

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; Manzai Pair (Short after #137)**

**Just a little kiss**

Oshitari sighed as he turned on the shower. He turned his head back and let the water wash the soap out of his hair. He turned up the heat to the warmest temperature and shivered when the water became scalding. Oshitari shook his head so that water flew through the small space and drummed against the shower-booths walls. He was instantly soaked again.  
He raised his hand and looked at it. When he had hit his hand against Amane's chest after their match to get him to stop himself from continuing the manzai routine he had fallen into, he had felt something similar to a spark of electricity.  
When he was a seven, he and Kenya had found courts that were off limits, and had crawled under the fence to get there. His ankle had accidentally brushed against a wire of electric chord and he had gotten a shock. He still have a small scar from the burn where he had touched the wire, even though he didn't think it anymore.  
The spark from when he touched Amane had shocked him, that the feeling, opposite of his experience as a child, actually felt pleasant.  
He dropped his hand to his side and turned his head upwards, allowing the water to beat against his face. Then he turned off the shower and shook his head. As he grabbed his towel, dried his hair and body, he tried to not think of it. He then dressed in loose pants and t-shirt. Then he headed back to his and Amane's shared room.

When he entered and locked the door behind him, he spotted Amane on the younger teens bed.  
He looked so peaceful where he lay, tightly wrapped in the covers. Oshitari let out a low chuckle. "Just like a spring-roll." He sat down on his own bed and smiled when he saw Amane's lips move slowly in his sleep as he mumbled something wordless.  
He slipped down on the floor and crouched beside the others bed, leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Amane's.  
_So soft.. So warm.._  
He felt that same spark as last time, and pulled away, tumbling back against the floor. His breath was labored, and he felt as if he was under water. It felt as if he couldn't breathe.

_This feeling.. This feeling.. What... is it..? Why did I suddenly...?_

He crawled back to Amane and rested his arms on the bed, his chin against his arms. "I don't get it..." he mumbled in a low voice. "Why do I feel so... weird..? Amane... Can you explain it to me...?"  
He received no answer, and that might be just as well. If Amane found him like this, he would be so embarrassed. Too embarrassed to look the other in the eye for the rest of camp, probably.

He crawled up onto his bed, training his eyes upon Amane for a moment, before he closed them with a sigh. "What's up with me?"  
It took a while for him to fall asleep, but when he finally did, he didn't notice anything of the eyes that were gazing upon him. Amane pressed two fingers against his lips and smiled. His giggled and his smile spread over his whole face. _He kissed me._  
And he rolled around it the bed, getting even more spun into the bedsheets. _Happy~_


	2. Mumble Grumble Grumpy Pair  SanadaIbu

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; Mumble Grumble Grumpy Pair (after #140)**

**You two are so stupid!**

Ibu cradled his cheeks against his palms, one hand placed over his mouth and glanced at Sanada who sat beside him. Then he glanced at Kamio and Kirihara, who were fighting again.  
Atobe sat drinking coffee, discussing something with Oshitari, who seemed to not be paying attention. Sengoku and Sanada were observing the two arguing second years. It seemed like Sanada didn't really care at the moment, while Oshitari were pondering something seemingly very more interesting than Atobe's 'Ore-sama-talk'.  
Ibu, too, were not interested in what Atobe were talking about. He were wondering what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act and what he were supposed to say. It was new to him. Usually, the words just came out, blurted out among a river of other words. Now, however, he felt that if he opened his mouth, the words would just come out in a blur and in the wrong order and even he would probably have trouble understand what he was saying. How was he supposed to tell Sanada that he liked him, he didn't know. Neither did he know how Kamio would react. He didn't want his best friend to hate him, just because he liked maybe even loved Sanada, who Kamio disliked maybe not as much as Kirihara, but still.

Ibu rose and headed out of the room, noticing that he wasn't noticed. Maybe he was noticed a little, though. Sanada and Sengoku followed him with their gazes.  
"Is it alright with you?" Sengoku asked, walking up to Sanada.  
Sanada frowned. "What?"  
"He looked lonely."  
Sanada looked down. "Sengoku. Why are you butting into other people's business?"  
"It's pitiful." Sengoku muttered. "I mean, seeing people being such idiots. When you both like each other and all."  
"I'm not an idiot." Sanada retorted as he stood up. "I suppose we're done with this meeting, so I'm leaving."  
"Don't forget what I said, Sanada-kun!" Sengoku shouted. "You too, Oshitari-kun!"  
Oshitari jumped in surprise. "Eh?"  
Sengoku sighed. "You didn't listen at all, did you?"  
"...no?"

Sanada passed through the corridor, but stopped once he heard a familiar muttering.  
"But then again, Kamio doesn't really have anything to say about it. I like him because I do and there's not much to do about it. Ah, un, yeah, that's right.. But aah.. I still don't know how he will.. Then again.. Yeah... No, wait... Ehh..? What was I thinking about again..?"  
Sanada watched Ibu pace back and forth, not seeing him watch. Well, that made much sense.. It was only the first part of what he had heard that he had fully comprehended. Ibu didn't make any sense at all.  
"What are you going on about?"  
Ibu spun around quickly, balling his hands to fists and ready to attack whoever interrupted his thoughts. He lowered his fists when he saw who it was. "Ah.."  
"Ibu.." Sanada strode up to the younger. "We need to talk."  
"Ah-uh.. About that you don't like karaoke?" _Why the hell did I say that?_ His mind was so blank right now, he just didn't know.  
Sanada was taken aback by the sudden question, and he then shuddered, thinking of all the times his team-mates had dragged him to song karaoke. "No, not really.."  
"Oh... I rather like it, I mean, I like singing. I think Sanada-san has a nice voice though, there wouldn't be anything wrong if you started to like it. I mean, it's there's nothing wrong with singing and since Sanada-san's got a nice voice it doesn't hurt in the ears, like it does when Tachibana-san sings. I respect him a lot and all, but he can't sing, but Sanada-san can and-" Why was he repeating the same things over and over? It was just... weird..

"H-haah.." Sanada looked slightly nervous at the flow of the same words. He'd heard Ibu mutter before, but not this way. "Could you just.. listen a little..?"  
"Ah...Right..." Ibu fell silent, fixing his gaze on the floor. _Is it normal to be this nervous around someone who completely crushed you in a match..? I don't understand it.. But I..._  
"Ibu, I, well.. that is to say.. errr.. How to put it.." Sanada swallowed. _Agh, tarundoru! Sanada Gen'ichirou! Get yourself together!_ he berated himself. He quickly turned to Ibu, shoved him up against the wall and promptly kissed him. _To hell with it all! I might only have this chance! At least.. once.._  
Then Ibu pressed against him, fiercely kissing back. Sanada felt his heart swell with a surprising warmth and happiness. It was incredible, this feeling. Really amazing, and he couldn't get enough of it. Neither could, really. Neither had put their feelings for the other into words, but they were sure that it was something they could feel in the kisses they exchanged. Maybe it would last, maybe it wouldn't, but right now, this was all they needed.


	3. Snow White Pair YukimuraShiraishi

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; Snow White Pair**

**I think I'm a bit lost**

Shiraishi sighed. Did it have to look the same? Everywhere he turned, there was just more white, more doors and more empty corridors. If there was no one there, there was no one he could ask for directions.  
"Hm?" He stopped when he saw a familiar name on a sign. "Ah,," He backed up to the door he just passed, hesitated for a moment, then knocked. When there was a reply heard from inside the room, he slid open the door and nodded at the boy in front of him. "I thought the name looked familiar. It's been a while, Yukimura-kun."  
"Ara, Shiraishi. How come you are in Tokyo?" Yukimura tilted his head to the smile, an angelic smile playing on his lips. Shiraishi wasn't fooled by the smile, however. He had seen the other captain on the court, after all.  
"Well, we were supposed to be on vacation, but stuff happened and we ended up here.." He scratched his neck, a sheepish grin spreading over his face.  
"And the reason for you to be in my room is?" Yukimura inquired.  
"Uhm, that is.. I got a bit.. lost.. And then I saw your name on the door.. I thought that maybe it'd be alright to ask for a little help to find the way back to the entrance-hall.."  
"Maa, I suppose I can help you." Yukimura untangled himself from the bedsheets. One of his legs got stuck in the sheets and he swayed a bit. Shiraishi cast him a worried look. "You alright?"  
"I'm fine." Yukimura glared at the offending bedsheets, then stepped into his slippers. "This way."  
He led the way down a couple of corridors, then they were at the entrance-hall.

"I didn't know there was so many people here, when it was so empty elsewhere.." Shiraishi mumbled.  
Yukimura smiled at him. "I suppose."  
Shiraishi turned back to Yukimura. "Ookini, Yukimura-kun." Then he let out a low gasp as Yukimura pulled him back into the empty corridor, gently pressed him against the wall and gave him a firm but soft kiss. He licked his lips and smirked. "Shiraishi, do come visit again. Be sure to net get lost next time, though."  
Shiraishi blushed, then moaned when Yukimura rubbed a hand over his lower regions.  
"Let's have a nice, long chat next time, neh."  
And then, Yukari passed the corner. "There you are, nii-chan. Hurry up, we're leaving."  
"Ah, right.." Shiraishi turned to look at Yukimura, and noticed that he wasn't there anymore.  
"Nii-chan! Hurry up, or I'm crushing that freaky insect when we get home." Yukari said.  
"No, you don't!" Shiraishi protested. "Don't you dare go close to Kaburiel again!"  
"Yes I will!" Yukari grinned and fled, her brother chasing after her.

Yukimura watched as Shiraishi rushed past him and snickered. "I think I will have fun amusing myself with you, Shiraishi Kuranosuke-kun."


	4. Eyes Wide Shut Pair FujiYanagi

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; Fuji/Yanagi**

**I always get what I want**

"So," Fuji sat down beside Yanagi in the sofa. "do you have any data I could have any use for?  
Yanagi didn't bother to look at him. "I think you already know that I don't give out my data to people."  
"Heeh.. Not even on what's-his-face?" Fuji inched closer to Yanagi by a centimeter or two.  
"If you don't tell me his name," Yanagi smirked inwardly. "I won't know who you're talking about."  
"Oh, I know that you know who I'm talking about." Fuji insisted. Yanagi noticed that he inched a couple centimeters closer again.  
"You are very intent on torturing Mizuki-kun, are you not?"  
Fuji only chuckled.  
"As I thought. I have heard that you don't hold grudges. You did forgive Akaya, after all. And still, you are so intent on making Mizuki-kun miserable."  
In a flur of flying papers, Fuji shoved Yanagi into lying position on the sofa. His eyes opened and his smirk was filled with a sadistic gleam. "Yanagi-kun. Do you know that I always tend to get what I want, one way or the other? Did you have that fact in your data on me?"  
Yanagi smirked as well. "Of course. Then again, I tend to get what I want as well."  
"Oh?" Fuji tilted his head to the side, properly crawling on top of the other. "Are all data-players that way, per chance?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Saa." Fuji smiled, then bent down to catch Yanagi's lips with his own. "Let's see how we get along then, shall we?"  
"I don't mind at all." Yanagi replied. His breath caught in his throat when Fuji buried his teeth deep into the dark-haired boys neck, and he couldn't help but squirm as Fuji's hands slipped over his body.  
Fuji smirked and swiped his tongue over the bite, which would leave an obvious and clearly visible bruise later. Then he slipped a hand inside Yanagi's pants and underwear, softly fingering the hardening erection. His hand clamped tightly around it, and Yanagi let out a loud moan.  
Fuji kissed him again, and buried his nails deep in Yanagi's skin.

Yanagi came with a cry that was muffled by Fuji's mouth. Fuji spasmed and Yanagi supposed that he had as well.  
"So," Fuji mumbled after a little while. "are you going to tell me now?"  
Yanagi snickered as he turned to face Fuji. "I was actually going to give you the information from the beginning."  
Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you just do that?"  
"Didn't I say that I, as well, tend to get what I want?"  
"Oh.." Fuji nodded in understanding, "Yanagi-kun, are you perhaps a masochist?"  
"I happen to be both masochist and sadist, yes." was the reply.  
Fuji grinned. "Then you won't mind if I take this even further next time, will you?"  
"Not at all."

He decided to not put this into his data, just keep it in his mind. It was obvious, this boy would become a splendid sadist to rival Seiichi's sadism.


	5. Insert Pairing Name KisaRyohShishido

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; KisaRyoh/Shishido**

**Say my name**

"Exactly why," One of Shishido's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "are you so extremely _close_?"  
He glared at the longhaired twin, who stood _very_ close to him.  
"Oh, don't say that. We should be more friendly with each other, y'know." Kisarazu smiled at him, then put an arm around his waist. "Neh?"  
Again, Shishido's eyebrow twitched, and he pulled away. "No. We're not even in the same group."  
"Which is a pity." Kisarazu grabbed Shishido's wrist and pulled him into one of the rooms.  
"Hey! Whos room is this? ! You can't just—What are you _doing_! ?" Shishido let out a shriek. When he tried to wriggle away from Kisarazu, he caused both of them to topple over. Kisarazu's hand was still securely curved around Shishido's ass and inside his pants. Kisarazu snickered and slipped his hand further inside Shishido's pants, probing at the brown-haired boys ass-hole. Shishido squirmed and blushed when he felt two fingers bury inside him. "Y-you.. S-stop i-it.."  
"Don't want to.." Kisarazu breathed out just before he kissed Shishido. "And," he pulled down Shishido's shorts and underwear, wrapping a hand around Shishido's cock, which was harder than he himself had noticed. "And besides, I want you to say my name."  
"Kisarazu, stop it." Shishido grumbled and kicked the other boy, receiving no reaction.  
"That's my surname, though. I meant my given name; Ryoh."  
"EH? !" Shishido gaped at him. "Now way that I'm saying it now!"  
Kisarazu nibbled at Shishido's ear. "Is it embarrassing because we have the same name?"  
"No!" Shishido protested, then groaned as Kisarazu bent down to take his erection in his mouth.  
Just when Shishido thought that he would burst and explode, Kisarazu wrapped his fingers tightly around Shishido's cock and hindered him from doing so.  
"Say my name," Kisarazu murmured, brushing his lips against Shishido's. "Ryou-chan."  
"Damn it, it's.. You.." Shishido gulped. Then he searched Kisarazu's mouth, and kissed him. "R—Ryoh.." He blushed and looked away. "Yappa, it's embarrassing.."  
"Hmm, no." Kisarazu turned his head back and softened his grip on Shishido's erection. "Good boy, Ryou-chan." He kissed him and Shishido came with a low cry, this time that even thinking when he shouted the name they shared.


	6. Mystic Pair EijiSaeki

**Junior Senbatsu Arc; Mystic Pair (a bit FujiYanagi, mentioning of KisaRyoh/Shishido)**

**Tiny bondage-monster**

Outside their room, Oishi and Kikumaru sat crouched down, listening intently. Or, Kikumaru was listening, while Oishi were covering his ears at the same time as he was trying to cover Kikumaru's.  
"Eiji! Don't listen to them!"  
"Nyaah.. Oishi, why are Shishido and Ryoh having sex in our room?"  
"Eiji!" Oishi sputtered. "Please!"  
Kikumaru grinned and bounced up to his feet. "It's _so_ not fair!" And he was gone.

"Fuuujiiikoooo!" Kikumaru shouted, running into the common room. He stopped. "Nyeh? What are you doing?"  
Fuji sat up, one hand on Yanagi's head, the other on the sofa and a smile on his lips. "Saa. Eiji, was there something you wanted?"  
"Yeah!" Kikumaru bounced up to them. "Ryoh is fucking Shishido in Oishi's and my room! I want to have sex too!"  
Yanagi wished he could turn his head away from the sight of the bouncing, eager teen, because he was sure that his face was flustered and so very red. And he wasn't sure if he had _wanted_ to know that Kikumaru used such crude language, because he didn't look like the type to. Then again, he knew people who looked even more innocent while using even worse words.  
"Then.. Hmm, let's see.." Fuji pondered the thought for a while. "Go look for Saeki, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige. Just tell him it's a request from me if he objects."  
"Okay!" And Kikumaru was gone.  
"What was that about, all of a sudden...?" Yanagi asked as Fuji lay down on top of him. Fuji cradled his chin in his hand and bent his head backwards so that their eyes were meeting. "Saa. I think there will be happening very entertaining things around here, though."  
Yanagi smirked. "If you say so."

"Sa~e~ki~!" Kikumaru threw open the door to the room said silveret shared with Fuji. Saeki looked up in surprise, then lowered the tennis magazine he had been reading. "Yes?"  
Kikumaru closed the door, turned the lock and jumped into Saeki's bed. He landed with one leg on either side of Saeki, and put his hands on Saeki's cheeks. Saeki looked at him, confusion clear in his eyes.  
"Let me fuck you."  
Saeki's mouth fell open and he stared at Kikumaru with eyes wide as saucers. "Hah?"  
"I said I want to fuck you, so let me do it." Kikumaru repeated. When Saeki opened his mouth to protest, Kikumaru pressed his lips over his and brushed his tongue over his. "You'll let me, right?"  
"You've been spending way too much time with Fuji." Saeki commented. "But I don't think you're the type to top."  
"Want to try me?" Kikumaru smiled. "I'll show you I can top you if I want to."  
Kikumaru slipped his hands under Saeki's shirt and pulled it over his head. "Mmm, I think we need something to tie you up with."  
"Hah?"  
"You know, so your arms don't get in the way." Kikumaru grinned at him and Saeki closed his mouth, opened it, closed it, stared in shock. In the meantime, Kikumaru unbuttoned his shirt and looked at it thoughtfully while he stretched it out, holding both arms in his hands. "Hmm, will do."  
Before he knew it, Saeki's arms were tied above his head with said shirt, and he finally snapped to attention. "Kikumaru, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"I've already told you _twice_ already! How many times do I have to _tell_ you?" Kikumaru said as he unzipped Saeki's pants. He pulled them down together with his underwear. Saeki tried not to squirm when the cold air hit his skin, and he blushed deeply, realizing that he was completely naked. "We-well.. you know..."  
"I. want. To. Fuck. You." Kikumaru spelled out every syllable while he undressed. "So just be still nya."  
Saeki frowned and bit his lip. Kikumaru grabbed his legs and lifted them. He grabbed his erection to direct it at Saeki's ass.  
"Heyheyhey! No preparation at all? !" Saeki paled. "No way!"  
"Preparation?" Kikumaru tilted his head to the side. "Why do I have to do that?"  
"EH? ! Kikumaru! You can't be serious!" He tugged at the shirt binding him but damn, Kikumaru was good at doing tight knots. "Prep's really important! Do you want to hurt me or something! ?"  
Kikumaru pouted. "No. But I don't know how to do that, nyaah."  
"You have to properly stretch..urm..." Kikumaru tilted his head to the side and waited for Saeki to finish his explanation. Saeki looked away, his cheeks once more dying red. "d-down at the a-a—asshole.. So that you'll f-fit.."  
"Hmm, nyaruhodonee.." Kikumaru nodded slowly, then bent down to poke at Saeki's ass. "Let's see how this's done then..."  
"Oi, am I some sort of guinea-pig to you? !" Saeki grumbled. Then he let out a low 'eep!' when Kikumaru poked three fingers into him at once. "HEY!"  
"Nyani?" Kikumaru looked up from between his legs. Saeki groaned.  
"Y-you can't just.. all of a sudden.. So many fingers at once.."  
"But doesn't it go faster that way?"  
"It doesn't work that way.." Saeki breathed out between gasps. "Don't be in such a hurry.."  
"Buuut! I want to have sex already!" Kikumaru protested.  
"Foreplay is a part of the sex, stupid!"  
"But it's boring nya!"  
"Well I don't want it to hurt!"  
Kikumaru let out a loud, whining sound and wriggled his fingers. In the process, he managed to touch Saeki's prostate. Saeki let out a moan of pleasure, causing Kikumaru to quickly turn his head to look him in the face. When he saw Saeki's flustered face, he wiggled his fingers again, and grinned when Saeki once more moaned. "I think I found something~"  
He pulled out his fingers and lifted Saeki's legs again, then pushed his cock inside of Saeki. It took a few moments for him to find that place that caused Saeki to moan, but when he did, he tried to keep hitting it, because he just made such nice noises.  
Kikumaru came with a gasp, and Saeki soon followed, when the seed inside him warmed his ever inch.  
Saeki flexed his arms when he was released from his restraints. He'd gone stiff from having his arms over his head for so long. Kikumaru snuggled up beside him, legs wrapping around his waist and squeezing his cheek to Saeki's chest. He purred as he looked up at him with a grin. "Let's do this again, nya." Then he smirked. "I wonder if I can get my hands on any rope until then."

Saeki groaned. Great. He'd just created a bondage-crazy little monster.


End file.
